Manger, boire, rire
by Erec
Summary: Texte en réponse aux attentats du 13 novembre. Le titre n'est peut-être pas très compréhensible mais à mon avis expliqué dans le texte. Aucun rapport avec HP sauf le thème de la guerre et la souffrance.


**Parce que même si ce n'est pas la liberté d'expression qui est visé, il faut dire ce qu'on pense. Parce que l'écriture est le seul moyen que j'ai de me libérer en partie de ce poids sur mon cœur. Parce que nous sommes tous touchés par ces attentats. Parce que j'avais envie de partager tout cela avec vous.**

* * *

Qu'écrire?  
Que dire?  
Que penser?  
Que faire?

Je me suis posée ces questions toute la journée. Moi, forte de mes 18 années déjà vécues, de mes convictions, de l'amour de ma famille et de mes amis. Forte de l'amour que je porte au monde et aux hommes et aux femmes qui le font vivre, qu'est-ce que je peux faire. Forte de tout cela mais choquée, anéantie, abasourdie et tous les autres mots que la langue française et les langues du monde peuvent offrir pour décrire ce sentiment qui nous habite après les événements sanglants, meurtriers,... indescriptible par leur violence qui ont frappé Paris huer soir.

Des "incidents" voilà comment on m'a décrit les événements pour la première fois. "On", les médias, TF1 pour être précise, car comme beaucoup de Français et d'Allemands, à ce moment, j'étais devant mon écran de télévision pour regarder un match de foot, un match amicale. Après 3h dans un train pour rentrer chez moi, j'apprenais l'existence d'incidents, après la fin du match, une recherche internet m'a indiqué qu'il y avait une fusillade dans un bar à Paris. A cet instant, je me suis installée à table avec mes parents et mes frères, sans cœur? Non, juste habitués d'entendre qu'un règlement de compte à la kalachnikov a fait 4 morts. C'est l'inconvénient quand on habite près de Marseille ou tout autre endroit où la violence est quotidienne. Une fusillade, c'est un fait divers. Nous avons mangé, bu et ri alors qu'à l'autre bout de la France des femmes et des hommes mourraient alors que l'instant d'avant ils mangeaient, buvaient et riaient. Des voix se sont tues, des rires se sont éteins, des sourires se sont fanés, disparus sous le crépitement des balles et la déflagration des ceintures d'explosif. C'est à minuit et demi, en regardant une dernière fois les infos avant de m'endormir que j'ai compris... La mort avait frappé la France... encore! Le premier réflexe, chercher des infos, essayer de comprendre. Puis la fatigue et l'envie de la combattre, la sensation d'abandonner ceux qui vivent l'horreur si on s'accorde le droit de dormir. Mais je me suis dit que je ne servais à rien derrière mon écran et qu'il était préférable que je dorme pour avoir la force d'aider le lendemain. Mes yeux se sont fermés, le lendemain est arrivé et un beau soleil d'automne m'a réveillée. Pendant une seconde, je me suis dit "ça va être une belle journée". Puis mon cœur s'est mis à pleurer au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs revenaient. Puis les nouvelles infos, un bilan qui s'alourdit, les mesures de sécurité renforcées, les activités annulées, mais aussi, les queues de donneurs de sang, une interprétation d' Imagine qui m'a fait frissonné et la France qui montre son soutien, sa volonté de vivre, de se battre pour la paix, la liberté et la vie. Puis le monde qui pose sa main sur nos épaules pour qu'on n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans ce combat contre la barbarie.

Et moi? Moi, j'ai vécu ma journée comme prévu, activités en moins, sauf qu'il y avait ce voile de tristesse sur mon cœur qui rendait mes faits et gestes bien fades. J'ai cuisiné, partagé une bouteille et essayé de faire rire car il faut montrer à ceux qui on fait ça que nous continuons de manger, de boire et de rire malgré tout. Car il faut montrer à ceux qui ont disparus hier soir qu'on mange, boit et rit pour eux.

Il faut continuer à vivre sans jamais oublier pourquoi on le fait.  
Il faut que demain, dans une semaine, un mois, un an, dix ans, on se rappelle qu'on mange, boit et rit pour rendre hommage et combattre la barbarie et les armes.

Des anonymes mettent des lumières à leur fenêtre ce soir, changent leur photo de profil ou inondent Twitter de # PraysForParis , je le fais aussi mais tout cela est provisoire. Alors que je sais que tous les jours de ma vie, je vais manger, boire et rire mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ces actions si banales auront un nouveau sens pour moi.

Qu'écrire? C'est fait.  
Que dire? Que la peur ne m'empêchera pas de vivre ma vie.  
Que penser? Je ne sais toujours pas.  
Que faire? Manger, boire, rire: VIVRE.

Mes condoléances aux proches des victimes.  
Mon courage aux survivants.  
Mes remerciements aux forces de l'ordre, personnels médicaux et pompiers.  
Mes amitiés aux anonymes qui montrent un visage unis de la France.  
Mes prières à tous ceux qui en ont besoin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre toutes vos remarques en review et n'oubliez pas que nous ne devons pas faire d'amalgame.  
Je ne sais pas quoi ajouté à tout cela. Bonne nuit, en espérant que le réveil sera plus facile.**


End file.
